


As the River Flows

by recklesslee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Already Dating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Surprises, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, nervous Arthur, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur attend the wedding of Lancelot and Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the River Flows

“It hadn’t even occurred to me that this was weird.” She told me smiling sweetly before taking a small sip of tea, which she had offered me before the interview began.

“In fact, I suggested it. They had been together longer than Lance and I and when Arthur was freaking out about what to do for their anniversary, which happened to fall on that day, it was like a no brainer.”

+

Merlin was in awe of the state of the room. A dining hall in a modest countryside hotel created in the early 18th century was the perfect backdrop for the wedding of Lancelot and Guinevere. The stately room was transported back to its original elegance and opulence with the edition of white and yellow bouquets at each table, beautiful satin sashes adorning each chair, the sparkle of small stones in the soft lighting which complemented the gold adornments on the centre pieces. 

The room itself reminded Merlin of Jane Austen, Gwen’s favourite author, he knew this is why Lance made certain this was where the wedding took place. The walls were a pastel yellow, reminding Merlin of the lemon macaroons that had been placed on each plate when he entered the room. The white molding offset the colour wonderfully. The head table was positioned just in front of the fireplace, its hearth overflowing with lilies, plumerias, marigolds, buttercups and wisteria. 

On either side of the hearth stood windows showcasing an overview into the garden below where the bride and groom had made their vows. Merlin remembered standing beside Lance proud of his friend, and excited to be sharing this beautiful spring day with two people so in love. He saw the way Lance’s eyes brightened when he caught sight of his wife-to-be walking slowly down the garden path. Merlin was certain his eyes had done the same when ahead of Gwen, Arthur had twined the path to take his place beside the bride. 

Gwen looked beautiful in her dress. Her curly hair pinned back artfully with buttercups dotted throughout. She looked like a woodland fairy, come down to earth to gift the world with beauty. 

When Merlin could take his eyes off the bride, they were focused on Arthur beside her. His golden hair shone in the sunlight, complementing the yellow accessories all members of the wedding party were adorned with. The yellow tie, and the lilies springing forth from his breast pocket were a particularly nice touch. When Merlin caught his eye, he remembered they had shared a private and indulgent smile. He could not be happier spending the union of two people so deeply in love, with the man who held his heart so completely.

Altogether the scenery was making the day a one to remember. Merlin was enjoying himself as much at the reception as he had at the ceremony.

With the meal completed and dessert being brought out, Merlin was itching to get to the dancing. He had indulged in a flute of champagne or two and was eager to test out his dance moves. If he just so happened to press against Arthur under the cover of shadows and the guise of being too tipsy than so be it. No one would be too surprised anyway, Arthur and Merlin flirting and being obnoxious had been the norm since they began dating 5 years ago on this very day. Merlin would have thought they would have been the most obnoxious couple in their friend group until Lancelot asked Gwen out on a date by way of a group scavenger hunt. That really took the cake, and they have been trying to oneup each other since.

With the first chords of Elvis Presley’s ‘I can’t help falling in love’ playing into the room and silencing the crowd. Merlin watched happily as the newly-weds swayed across the dance floor. Their eyes were only for each other as the crowd whooped and whistled, as cameras flashed and phones recorded. Merlin felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he watched his best friends, the happiest they had been in all the time he knew them. He felt warm fingers encapsulate his hand and looked to Arthur beside him looking stubbornly ahead with what looked suspiciously like a trail of tears already falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t help but laugh, the sound tinkling in the quiet hall, when Arthur shot him a warning look. He reached his free hand up and took a hold of his boyfriend’s cheek, bringing Arthur’s attention fully to him before kissing him sweetly.

Sometimes it was hard to describe just how much he loved the man before him.

As the song wound to a close, they moved into the father daughter dance, than the mother son dance, and eventually the music began to pick up and the guests were invited onto the dance floor to take part. Pulling Arthur to the centre, with the hand he was still clutching, Merlin began to dance in earnest uncaring of what he looked like. Arthur took a bit more convincing, however. His movements were stiff, and he looked to be overthinking the simple dance moves. 

Merlin did his best to coax him into letting his guard down and was only beginning to get him to relax when the DJ made the announcement that the bride would be throwing the bouquet now. Merlin whooped along with the remainder of the guests but Arthur seemed to freeze up further.

When guests were invited to come forward for the opportunity to catch the bouquet Arthur declined to join him, even when he suggested that it was double the chance for them to catch it. Merlin was disappointed but moved forward with the likes of Freya, Morgana, and Elaine anyways.

Gwen stood at the edge of the dance floor with her back turned to her guests. She laughed happily as she tested her ability to throw the bouquet, joking that she would try to lob it as far back as she could.

All at once she seemed ready and the atmosphere shifted completely. Guests were stood still and quiet in anticipation for the throw, ready to jump for the flowers. Merlin was a bit taken aback by the eagerness of the crowd around him.

But Gwen didn’t throw the flowers.

She turned around suddenly and walked into the crowd of guests. She did not stop until she was in front of Merlin. 

Merlin looked uncomprehendingly into her eyes as she laughed and stuffed the bouquet into his hands, much to the shock of her guests and Merlin himself. When he didn’t make a move, or any sign of recognition to what was happening Gwen rolled her eyes good naturedly and forced him to turn around.

There stood Arthur smiling nervously at Merlin before kneeling gently on one knee. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small box. 

Merlin watched all this silently, still unbelieving of what was happening before his eyes. He was finding it very hard to do anything besides stare at the man he loved before him, he wasn’t thinking straight, he wasn’t breathing right, he must be hallucinating. 

At last Arthur opened the box, containing one golden ring, “Merlin, will you marry me?”

Merlin felt himself implode, “Oh you fucking idiot,” he screeched before launching himself at his boyfriend- no fiance, “Yes of course you ponce!”

Arthur raised himself from the floor, Merlin held tightly in his arms and whispered into his ear, “You say such sweet things, love.”

Merlin broke out in laughter, pulling away from the man he loved so very much, allowing him to place the ring on his finger. He heard a distinct squeal and was brought back to the awareness of where he was.

He turned slowly to see Gwen beaming with happiness before she enveloped him in her warm embrace. He soon felt her joined by Lance, who pulled Arthur along with him. This soon turned into a huge group embrace filled with laughter, smiles, and tears.

Merlin could not believe the turn this day took. How could such a perfect day become so much better?

He could not take his eye off of his new ring, could not comprehend fully that he was now engaged, could not let go of his fiance’s warm hand. He moved closer to Arthur who smiled down at him lovingly.

“I love you,” Merlin whispered before leaning forward and kissing the man he adored with all his being, the man who cared for him just as much, the man he would love all of his life who had just made the vow to love him in return.

+

Merlin had been so caught up in the events of the wedding that it hadn’t occurred to him that it had been recorded.

He received the link in an email from Gwen. It brought him to an article by the local newspaper, where Gwen had been interviewed about the engagement. It included the video, which was apparently going viral. Merlin laughed as he called Arthur into the room, red staining his cheeks from equal parts happiness and embarrassment.

He felt Arthur’s weight shift the sofa as he sat beside Merlin, placing his arm around him and kissing his temple.

They watched the video in silence, each reliving the emotions from the day. Merlin already couldn’t wait to marry the man in beside him.

“I really love you,” Arthur told him when the video finished.

“I’m really happy you asked me to marry you,” Merlin replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by a viral video.  
> I don't know what it is with merlin that I can see them in so many regular videos. Their relationships speak to me. Looking to improve slowly but surely!
> 
> Found here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkq3vEdsjaA


End file.
